Berryford
by CharlotteSxo
Summary: What if Matt came back to McKinley for his senior year?


**Hi, so its my first story on this account. I had an account years ago called GleekForEver1 but i can't emember my details. So yeah, here we go. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer; Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"No, he can't be back Noah. He can't be." I whispered in shock looking up at him.

"I know it's a shock babe but I'll kick his ass if he tries anything. Mike said the same." Noah told me softly. "We can skip the day if you want Rach."

"When is he due here?" Was all I said.

"All i know is he's joining Glee again. I'd guess he's already around the school somewhere." Noah said to me slowly.

"I... I'll speak with you later Noah." I murmured as I walked away with my head down.

And that was how I spent the rest of the school day, staying quiet and keeping my head down. My behaviour seemed to worry both Noah and Mike but I didn't care. My attendance was much more important.

I arrived in the choir room around five minutes early to prepare myself for the disaster that I knew this Glee session would be.

I took a seat in the back and plastered a wide smile on my face as the other New Directions members walked in, followed by Mr Schuester a few moments later. Noah and Mike sat on either side of me, and Noah gave me a sad smile as he took in my expression.

"Alright, as we're all here I'll start with an announcement. As you all know Lauren transferred to a new school to finish her senior year, so we were going to have auditions to find her replacement but I can now say that we don't have to do this. We have a new member who has transferred over to McKinley." Mr Schue began.

"Who is it? Should we not all decide is this persons good enough." Kurt said with a scoff, murmurs of agreement followed around the room.

Mr Schue smiled as he replied "Well its funny that you ask as he has been a member here before. Let me introduce Mr Matt Rutherford back to the New Directions."

As he walked into the room, I felt myself tense and my breath catch in my throat. This caused Noah to take my hand softly, as he murmured that everything was okay.

"Hey guys." He said laughing as Brittany squealed and ran up to hug him - before pulling him over to sit with her and Santana.

I looked back at the floor as I felt tears building in my eyes, as I remembered the day that I found out he was leaving.

 _Flashback_ ;

"This was posted for you earlier princess." My daddy said handing my an envelope with the word Rach scribbled upon it.

I frowned and opened the envelope and the contents, my eyes scanning the words when I unfolded the paper and realised that it was a letter.

Hey baby,  
I'm sorry that I couldn't do this face to face but I'm struggling so much right now just trying to think of what to say.  
Its been 6 months of us being together, and without a doubt the best months of my life. That's why it breaks me to say that we can't continue anymore.  
My mums been transferred to a different place for her job and it's about 3 hours from Lima.  
I wish I could stay with you as I love you so much but I have to do this.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that I'm not the man that you thought I was.

Matt  
X

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I finished the letter and shot upstairs to get to my mobile. I quickly dialled his number but automatically got cut off as I heard the words "I'm sorry but the number that you are trying to call has been disconnected."

I fell backwards onto my bed, with tears pouring down my face as I curled into a ball.

That, that was the first night that I cried myself to sleep.  
 _  
End of flashback_.

"Huh? What?" I said looking up as I realised that Mr Schue was trying to get my attention.

Ignoring the sniggering off of Mercedes, I sighed as Mr Schue shook his head and told me to pay attention.

"As I was saying, this weeks assignment is to sing a song about your feelings."

"Brilliant." I said sarcastically causing Santana to laugh and Noah to smirk.

"Would anyone like to go first?" Mr Schue asked as he glanced around the room.

"I will." Matt said as he walked to the middle of the room, causing me to actually look at him with a raised eyebrow. He never sang on his own in front of so many people. He met my gaze with a steady look, which caused me to look down again at the floor.

"So I left about two years ago and done some pretty shit things to the person that I'm in love with. I hope you know how sorry I am." I heard him say, before the music to The Script started up.  
 _  
Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

 _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
 _I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man_  
 _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_  
 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

I looked up in disgust as I heard those words, only to find him staring straight at me with what could only be described as hope in his eyes. I met his stare with cold eyes.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

 _Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_  
 _I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._  
 _Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._  
 _If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_

I felt my eyes tear up as I started to shake my head in anger.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
 _I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

 _People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl, oh, oh_  
 _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm_

 _And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
 _Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
 _And you'll come running to the corner_  
 _'Cause you'll know it's just for you_  
 _I'm the man who can't be moved_  
 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Everyone in the room applauded and as Mr Schue was about to speak, I stood and finally spoke.

"Whoop de do. You sang a song, well that changes fucking nothing." I said, sarcasm clear in my voice.


End file.
